10 Reasons Why I Don't Have a Valentine
by kimiko888
Summary: Sango has a simple, small list of reasons why she has failed to have a Valentine every year of her life. It's definitely her height. And her big feet. And her competitive attitude. Miroku thinks that she just can't face the fact that someone might like her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**It's finally here! My MirSan Valentine's oneshot that was supposed to be posted last year, but my computer crashed before I could finish and I missed the deadline by a month. Oh, I said deadline; I despise that word. But I made it this year! I've had this ready since Friday night and I almost posted it early, but hanmajoerin told me to have patience and actually wait for Valentine's Day, so I waited (but it was painful). You may now enjoy your holiday oneshot. And thank hanmajo for editing! She's awesome.**

**10 Reasons Why I Don't Have a Valentine**

**For diehard romantics, cynics, and those in love**

* * *

1. I'm too tall: I tower over all my friends, I'm taller than a lot of the guys in my class (the same height as most and only shorter than a few). For some reason guys just cower away from a girl who stands at 5'11. I believe it's that stupid thing they call, "pride."

2. I have big feet: I went through elementary school with the horrible nickname of Big Foot and if I wear skinny jeans with my red converse, it looks like I have a clown's feet.

3. I'm temperamental: No, I only get mad if you're acting like an idiot. It's not my fault there are so many idiots in the world (most of them filling the halls of my school).

4. I'm blunt: Well, _sorry_ if you can't take a reality check every once in a while. Isn't it better to have the facts delivered to you straight instead of beating around the bush all the time?

5. I'm very opinionated: I just speak my mind. Since when is that a bad thing? And just because I have thoughts on a lot of things doesn't make me a feminist... and all feminist aren't lesbians!

6. I'm too independent: It's my way or the highway. I work by myself to keep from pissing people off when I tell them off for pissing me off for not doing it the way I imagined it. It's really in everyone's best interest that I work alone.

7. I'm picky/hard to please/have too high standards (whatever): Kagome sent me this poem on Facebook, "A Real Boyfriend" sophomore year when I actually did think about getting a social life and so the few—very few—guys I dated, were judged by that to see if they were "the one." Everyone one of them did something wrong. _(A/n: poem is on profile)_

8. I'm not a natural beauty: I'm a nerd who wore glasses all through middle school and on top of that, I'm also a jock. I sweat, I'm competitive, I have muscles (not body builder like though). My hair is always in a ponytail and I have little patience with make-up. If I do try to put make-up on it takes an hour to get ready and no natural beauty has to go through that. People are lucky if I even bother with the ten minutes to put my contacts in.

9. I have a dirty mouth: Yeah, I curse like a sailor. My apologies to those who can't handle the harshness behind my words. I'll be sure to clean it out with Orbit White Winter Fresh next time you're around.

10. I'm too secretive: Yeah, I have my walls up and keep "the key to my heart" hidden and locked away. I like my privacy. Deal with it.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Rin sang as she sailed into the cafeteria, arms struggling to hold on to the millions of cards that guys shoved in her locker and the chocolates they handed her in the halls. It was useless though. Yes, Rin is a notorious flirt who is perky, kind, beautiful, _and _single. But, she likes living her life as a single person who can flirt without getting in trouble with boyfriends.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Kagome and Ayame called back, I just forced a smile before going back to stabbing my salad.

"Happy Valentine's Day" my ass. There's nothing happy about being alone—_again—_on February 14th. There is nothing happy about having to stand in the freezing cold and watch while your best friends' boyfriends pull them into a hug to warm them up. There is nothing happy about having to go to your stupid shift at the local store and watch guys purchase flowers and chocolates or ring up girls' lingerie while the only thing you'll be doing is the shitload of homework your miserably single teachers assigned you. And there is _nothing_ happy about being dateless once again to the annual Valentine's Day dance.

There is nothing happy about Valentine's Day.

Of course, my philosophy wasn't always like this. In fact, in elementary school I loved Valentine's Day because you'd get to decorate your own paper bag and have your peers fill it with candy and silly cards that you'd laugh at later while you'd devour your candy which only gets you sick. And in middle school it wasn't all that bad because I didn't even feel out of the loop then. The people who said that they were dating were doing just that; _saying it._ It was only a relationship that remained on school grounds. The closest thing to a date was walking together with linked hands to the blacktop to catch the bus. And when carnations came around I still got plenty from my friends. It didn't matter if none were from the opposite sex.

But when we got to high school... I considered Valentine's Day as my own personal day in hell. In ninth grade Ayame and Kouga's in-school-dating-only relationship turned into full blown make out sessions and "I love yous". In ninth grade, Kagome and Inuyasha finally got the nerve to toss their pride aside and get together like we always knew they would since the third grade. In ninth grade Rin grew into her once awkward looks and kept her bubbly personality, becoming the school's heartthrob. In ninth grade I was in all honor classes, making straight A's, and playing volleyball, basketball, and soccer. My romantic life? Nonexistent.

And now, in my senior year, Kagome and Inuyasha are still crazy in love(homecoming king and queen), Ayame and Kouga patched their relationship up after a break junior year, Rin is still everyone's dream gal, and Kagura, who was a sophomore I met freshman year on the soccer team, met Inuyasha's brother. Kagura (sarcastic cynic who has a bitchy side) + Sesshoumaru (cool, calm, and sexy with a bastard side) = PERFECT MATCH. eHarmony couldn't have done any better.

I, however, am sitting in the middle of a cafeteria, a cafeteria that's buzzing with joyous people, sulking. Again. For this is the fourth time in the four most miserable years of my life I am Valentine-_less._

Yeah, happy Valentine's Day.

Whoop-de-fucking-do.

"So... have you found out your secret admirer yet?" Kagome asked, raising her brows suggestively as she searched the box of sweethearts for one to give to Inuyasha.

In reality—as in not the world of hearts and chocolate kisses—a secret admirer is just a code name for a creepy stalker. The whole secret admirer thing is just an excuse for creepers to be creepy without being thrown in jail. On February 14th it's all considered "romantic."

Anyways, some guy has been leaving me roses at my locker with sickening sweet, romantic messages signed, "Secret Admirer." I thought it was nice since I was getting caught up in the holiday spirit with all the paper hearts plastered all over the walls, but that was until I got one on my doorstep. That was just creepy. And then the next day at school I saw Naraku watching me around every corner and all I had to do was put two and two together; Naraku (creepy, sadistic, super stalkerish perv) was my secret admirer.

"Yeah, but it was just some freshman I tutored," I lied, not willing to admit the only guy interested in me was the greasy haired creep who was banned from computers after he was caught watching porn in Computer Apps. What does that say about me?

"Oh, well don't sell out on him too soon," Kagome quickly hurried on to hide her disappointment. "I hear younger guys are great committers. They're so worried about how immature they may appear to you that they're too afraid to even think about cheating."

"Hey!" Inuyasha looked up from his tray of food. "_I _would never cheat on you."

"Of course not." Kagome reassured her faith in Inuyasha with a quick peck on the lips. "But I was just saying that—"

"Don't worry about it," I said, cutting Kagome off with one of my fake grins that was 100% believable. "I honestly don't need a guy on Valentine's Day."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but she pressed her lips back together after rethinking it. Kagome has been my friend since we were three years old and in daycare together and judging by that classic look on her face, she was worried. Worried that I'll be alone and crying about it as soon as I get behind closed doors. (That will never happen though, because I am not going to turn into a big ball of patheticness just because some stupid guy won't ask me out on a lame holiday). Minus the whole me-being-miserable image, Kagome's worry is always heartwarming.

"So, what are your plans for the evening then?"

"Working at The Spot," I grumbled. _Scanning Valentine's cards, and chocolates, and roses for people with dates. _It's a great way to spend the end of my already crappy day.

"You say it like it's horrible," Rin spoke, popping a chocolate in her mouth.

"That's because it _is _horrible.," I emphasized. "How'd you like scanning your neighbor's bra?"

"I wouldn't," Rin shrugged, "_But _I'd suffer through it to stare at that ponytail guy all day."

"Yes!" Ayame proclaimed, slapping her hand down for emphasis. "That boy is _hot." _Rin nodded and Kagome whistled. "_Really _hot."

"And he's definitely into you," Kagome added.

"Yes he is!"

Your friends visit you at work one time during your shift and they can suddenly claim your coworker as _the perfect _guy for you. They just so happen to miss the multiple times Miroku's hands have landed places they weren't supposed to be and how many times Miroku has shamelessly flirted with customers right in front of me. Not that I care.

"Miroku's an idiot." They all rolled their eyes, calling out my own pessimism. "There is nothing to look forward to when working with him."

* * *

"Angelina and Brad Pitt."

"No, that's not specific enough." Kouga shut his locker and turned to face Ayame. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

"Secret agents," Ayame said nodding her head. _"Niiiiiice_. What are you two doing, Kagome?"

"We're still on the fence. We can't decide between Romeo and Juliet or Aladdin and Jasmine or Beauty and the Beast." Kagome shrugged. "The possibilities are endless."

"I personally prefer Jasmine," Inuyasha spoke up, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist and nuzzling her neck. "The costume shows a lot more skin."

Gag. Me.

I know these are my best friends and I love these guys to death, but they're kind of making me want to rip their heads off. They're talking about the Valentine's Day dance tonight and it's driving me insane. The theme is all about famous couples which means that if you don't have a date you can't go to the dance. I mean, unless you want to look like a complete idiot by dressing up for only half of a couple.

"Seriously, it's the day of the dance and you guys are _still _trying to decide on costumes." Rin shook her head. "Procrastinators."

"I didn't even know you had a date," I said, shutting my Calculus book and tucking the homework I was working on away. I was starting to feel like a loser for doing homework while everyone else is talking about the dance. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh, me and Jakotsu are going together," Rin waved off. "Since he's gay I don't have to worry about him expecting more after the dance. And he is amazing with hair and make-up, so, he's coming over early to help me get ready."

"What couple are you going as?"

"Jake Sully in his Avatar form and Neytiri." Rin smirked. "We look _amazing _in blue."

"If you say so..." I stood up off the ground and wiped whatever dirt my jeans might have picked up off. Maybe I should have gotten a gay date so I could feel somewhat included. "Well, I know what my costume is going to be." I pulled my red apron for The Spot out of my bag and held it up in front of me. "Will you be using debit or credit?"

"Aw, Sango," Rin draped her arms around me and pulled me close into a crushing hug. Sympathy; it can hurt. "You must learn to look at the bright side of working tonight: ponytail guy."

"Oh my god, I don't _care _about Miroku!" Or how great he fits all his jeans, how great his smile is, how pretty his eyes are, _or _how amusing he can be. I _don't _care. "I was just trying to join the conversation; I don't need a pity party."

"I could have gotten you a date," Ayame offered. "Bankoutsu was going as Jack Sparrow and rumor has it that he's looking for a last minute Keira Knightley."

"No thanks," I denied. I folded my apron over my arm and zipped my book bag up. "I actually do need to go to work tonight because a lot of people are taking off to have romantic dinners and crap so I need to be there. And I need the money." I offered a forced smile, trying very hard to ignore the looks they were all giving me. "Seriously, guys, I _don't_ need a date. I'm fine."

"But Sango we can just—"

"I'm going to be late for work," I cut Kagome off. They wanted to set me up on a date, but I hate being set up because the dates are always pity dates for the giant who can't get a date without her friends' help. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. You can fill me in about the dance later." I was already heading down the hall before they had a chance to try and persuade me into going with some last minute date to the dance. I don't need to go to the dance. Dances suck.

Valentine's Day sucks.

* * *

Candles, wine, and lacey lingerie; Ms. Tsubaki is definitely going to be enjoying her Valentine's Day. I guess that's a good thing too considering she'll be in a good mood come Monday so I can afford to half ass my essay.

"That'll be 27.82." Ms. Tsubaki handed me her money and I smiled politely at her bright red face. "Special plans for tonight?" I asked as I got her change. What can I say; it's fun to see your teachers flustered sometimes.

"Ah... um, y-yes," Ms. Tsubaki stuttered. "It is Valentine's Day after all. Are you headed to the dance after you get off?"

I scowled. "No." I handed over her change and gave her another polite smile because it was required, not because I wanted to. "2.18. is your change. Have a good night."

"Honestly?" I turned around to see Miroku staring after Ms. Tsubaki. "She was really starting to turn me on. Did you see that lingerie she bought? Hot." Miroku sighed. "I really need to transfer to your school."

"Please, I get enough of you here."

Here at The Spot the checkout lines are set up so there are two registers per section and as luck would have it, Miroku and I are in the same section. I get to stand back to back with him for four hours every other day. The joy.

"But I don't get enough of you! And if I transfer, I'd get to see your beautiful face every day _and_ the lovely teacher with a great taste in her undergarments."

Is it too much to ask for him to compliment me without adding some other girl into the mix? It's like he can only think of threesomes and can't focus on _one girl_. Not that I care.

"So what's this I hear about a dance?"

"Good evening sir," I greeted the man that walked up to my register. He had flowers and chocolates, but I was too glad that he interrupted my conversation with Miroku to care. "How are you?"

"Great," he beamed at me. "Isn't today just a wonderful day? I love Valentine's Day." This guy has just made my hate list. "I'm going to propose to my girlfriend tonight."

"How romantic," I said, forcing myself to smile. "I hope she doesn't say no."

"Likewise," the man laughed, but then he stopped smiling. Finally. "You... you don't think she'll say no, right?"

A good employee would have told him that there is no way in hell a girl could refuse a catch like him, but I'm not a good employee today. Today, I have turned into a bitter bitch as result of too many Valentine's Days alone and having too much love shoved in my face.

"You never know," I shrugged as I rung up his total. "How long have you known her?"

"Six months."

"Ooh, no good," I told him shaking my head as he scanned his credit card. "It could go either way."

"But sometimes you just _know."_

"And sometimes you think you _know _something and you're wrong." I handed him his bag and smiled brightly at his dumbfounded face. "Have a nice day."

"Alright, Tanaka," Miroku started once the man walked out of the door. "What's your problem?"

"I was just being honest," I shrugged as I tightened the knot on my apron. "Everybody thinks Valentine's Day is a day full of romantic magic when it's not. I was just telling him that there is a fact that his girlfriend may reject him. And seriously, proposing on Valentine's Day is just cheesy."

"I'll be sure to remember that when I propose to you in the future."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "In your dreams."

"I do see you in my dreams a lot. But we're usually in compromising positions, if you know what I mean."

"You're disgusting."

"Why Sango, I'm just being honest." Miroku smiled when I rolled my eyes. "But seriously, why are you being such a cynic?"

"Because Valentine's Day is a stupid holiday." I opened my cash register and started counting the money just for something to do. "If people really loved you they wouldn't need a day to show you that. And most of the time it's just a sham and the person doesn't love you; they just don't want to be alone on the holidays." I slammed the twenties back down into the register. "But you know what? There is nothing _wrong _with being alone on Valentine's. Who needs to be told that somebody cares about them with flowers and chocolates and cards and over the top romantic gestures? It's all just... _stupid." _I was highly aware of the fact that my answer had turned into a rant, but I couldn't stop myself. "What really matters is if that person is going to be there for you when all the paper hearts are taken down and they're not just in the 'holiday spirit'."

"Did somebody leave you after—"

"No!" I shouted, glaring at Miroku although he didn't really deserve it. "I was just stating the facts. It's the reason why I don't need some stupid guy on Valentine's just because he doesn't want to be alone. I've been alone on this day for years and I'm perfectly fine with it." I shoved the tens back into the register with much more force than necessary. I wanted to punch something. "I'm absolutely _perfect."_

"So this whole rant was for what exactly?"

"Nothing!" I snapped. "God, why do you have to be so stupid? I just felt like sharing my opinion with somebody, dammit!" I'm a very opinionated person." (See #5) "Don't go reading into the situation."

"I was just saying—"

"You have customers," I cut him off, pointing to the old lady waiting in Miroku's line. "Go do your job."

Miroku looked like he wanted to say something else, but the old woman cleared her throat and Miroku turned to check her out.

I was highly aware of the fact that Miroku didn't deserve my outburst that was a result of me being in denial, but he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And he had to ask the wrong question. But still, I guess he didn't deserve it this time.

"It's just," I started when Miroku finished checking the old woman out, "I get tired of being surrounded by all these happy couples. It can get annoying and after a while I just... snap."

"You don't say."

"Miroku," I warned and he threw his hands up in a surrender-like fashion. "Truth be told, I am kind of tired of being left out every year on Valentine's. Or anytime Kagome or somebody wants to plan a double date. Being the third wheel sucks."

"So you're telling me that you can't get a date?"

"It's not that," I lied. My problem _is_ that I can't get a date. "The guys at my school are just stupid."

"And not even the stupid ones bothered to ask a live wire like you out?" Miroku raised his brows. "I am finding this a bit hard to believe. My, with an ass like yours you should be—"

"Miroku," I snapped. "Please."

"Sorry, sorry." Miroku leaned back against his register and crossed his arms over his chest. "So why can't the lovely Ms. Sango Tanaka get a date? With a guy from your school I mean, since I've asked you multiple times, but you just turn me down."

"You're never serious when you ask me out." Miroku looked like he was going to say something, but I continued before he could. "But there are multiple reasons as to why I can't get a date. Ten to be exact."

"Ten?"

"Yeah, ten." I reached for the folded up sheet of paper in my back pocket and sat on my checkout lane, unfolding it. "I made a list in Marketing today of all the reasons I don't have a date."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." It seems kind of stupid and pathetic to make a list of all the reasons why guys don't like you, but it didn't matter how Miroku saw it. We were friends (somehow) and I'm actually comfortable with being myself around Miroku. It's probably because he's so much of an idiot that I don't feel the pressure of coming off as looking dumber than him. "The first reason as to why I don't have a Valentine: I am too tall."

"I'm 6 foot 2."

"And I'm 5 foot 11. Three inches; big whoop."

"So I'm taller than you and I don't find you too tall. In fact, you're kind of like a model with that height of yours."

"Moving on," I started, deciding not to dwell on that topic any longer. "I have big feet."

Miroku looked down at my feet that were swinging only a few inches above the ground. "I can't argue with you there."

"Ass!" I kicked my foot out and in landed right in the middle of his chest, pushing him back a few steps. "I'm temperamental."

"Obviously," Miroku wheezed out clutching his chest. I found myself smiling at him. "You're a raging lunatic sometimes. You threatened me with scissors once!"

Okay, so I pointed the sharp part of a pair of scissors at his forehead once and now I'm a lunatic. It was within good reason; he _groped _me. Do you have any idea how demeaning that is to a female?

"I'm very blunt," I said continuing down the list. "And I'm very opinionated, and—"

"Okay, this list is really stupid." Miroku ripped the piece of paper out of my hands before I could stop him. "Looks like you haven't been reading the entire list to me Sango. Why, just look at all these explanations for each reason."

"Don't read that," I demanded, reaching up for my list, but he held it above his head, tipping his head back so he could keep on reading. "Miroku, give it—"

"One, I like that you're opinionated because it's refreshing not to date a typical girl. That gets boring after a while. Two, you are absolutely gorgeous without any make-up on. Three, knowing you're this picky will just make the guy you do date feel that much better about himself. Four, I like a girl that can curse. And five, it's okay to have your walls up."

"Give me that." I snatched the list back out of his hand and tucked it back into my pocket. "And just so you know, I made this list because I was bored, _not _because I was trying to throw myself my own pity party."

"I never said you did." Miroku leaned back against his register again. "But just so you know, I don't think any of those reasons are legit. Your problem is that you don't see that there are a lot of reasons of why you _should _have a Valentine. You're so busy thinking of all your faults you don't even realize that somebody likes you and they can be standing right in front of you." He looked into my eyes, surprisingly serious. "_Right _in front of you."

Alright, hint taken. Too bad I don't know how to _handle _this situation since I've never actually been in this kind of situation.

"So how lame is it that I can't go to the school dance without a date at all?" I asked, changing the subject. Miroku almost looked hurt, but he turned his back on me, opening his own register to count the cash. I don't think I really handled the situation very well. "Yeah, it's this famous couples theme so unless I have a partner I can't go. I mean, not that I want to. It's just a stupid dance with more paper hearts hanging around." I bit my lip and waited for Miroku to say something. He kept counting his money. "I mean, did you know Valentine's Day is actually based after St. Valentine who was _beheaded? _How the hell did we get to a month of romance?"

A customer came up to Miroku's register and he never answered me.

* * *

"Okay Sango, this tie, or _this _tie?"

Life seriously sucks when your twelve year old brother has a date and you're stuck on the couch eating ice cream out of a tub. How pathetic can I get?

"The one on the right," I answered not looking away from the TV. "Who are you going out with again?"

"I'm not telling you!" Kohaku shouted and I turned to look at him, quirking a brow. "For all I know you'll probably hunt her down at my school and scare her off."

"I'm not a creeper," I scoffed, rolling me eyes. "As your big sister, I deserve to know this stuff."

"I'm not telling you," Kohaku repeated. "Your bad luck with romance might magically rub off on me."

Asshole.

"When is your date getting here again?"

"I'm leaving in ten minutes with Dad so _I _can pick her up." Kohaku stood in front of me and I sat up so I could tie his tie for him. "It's called being a gentleman."

"Don't you ever lose that quality." I tightened the knot around his neck just so he still had enough room to be comfortable. I smoothed out the wrinkles in his light blue button up shirt and sat back, smiling at him. "Well don't you look handsome?"

"Don't do that," Kohaku whined, stepping away from me. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You're five years younger than me and six inches shorter," I said, standing up and fluffing his hair. "You're still a little kid to me."

"Sango!" Kohaku shouted, his hands flying up to touch his hair. "Now I have to do it all over again!"

"My brother actually caring about his hair?" I gasped. "I _have _to meet this girl."

"Shut up," Kohaku huffed as he headed back towards the bathroom. "You suck."

I did suck, but not because I messed up his hair. It's because I messed up my chance to have a date but I let my inability to think on my feet get in my way. We worked the rest of the night in complete silence and I didn't even wave goodbye to him when I left. I _do _want to go out with Miroku (I was going to come out of denial at one point), but he acted so suddenly it just threw me off. And after all that bashing I had done about Valentine's too; how much of a hypocrite would I have been if I just threw myself into his arms and said yes?

Besides, what if he was just one of those guys getting caught up in the holiday spirit? What if he was just tired of being alone of Valentine's Day too? I don't need to waste my time on a person who's just going to flake out on me.

But what if he wasn't just in the holiday mood?

_This is too much to think about. _I gathered up my blanket and ice cream and headed down the hall to my room where I could be alone. As soon as Dad and Kohaku left I could begin my Valentine's Day alone by eating more ice cream and watching sappy romantic comedies (Yes, I am a diehard romantic, but living in denial makes the pain of this day a little more bearable).

I picked up the list that I had shown Miroku earlier off my bed and stared at it. Maybe if I could just shrink a little bit dating would be easier and guys won't have to worry about Big Foot stepping on their feet when we dance together. I could have kept my mouth shut a little bit more. I mean, I didn't _have _to tell every guy who talked to me exactly what I thought about them. You know, maybe then I would actually get to wear that dress that's been hanging in my closet since the beginning of the school year.

I rolled over on to my side and pulled my covers up over my head, depression slowly starting to get to me. I had been so sure that this was finally going to be my year to have a date on February 14th and I had picked out this amazing little red dress just so I would be ready ahead of time. But no. I am stuck at home again. All alone.

Yes, this is it, the reason I hate Valentine's Day. I am the biggest secret diehard romantic and I can't get a date and it gets depressing. And having your best friends talk constantly about dates and dresses and what gifts they got is annoying as hell. I mean, does anyone really like having the fact that you're single thrown in your face 24/7 when all you want is somebody to go out with? No! So, you can see how I started to hate Valentine's Day.

But I had a chance to go out with somebody! With Miroku!

I curled into a tighter ball under my covers. I am such an idiot. If I hadn't freaked out and changed the subject I could be getting all dolled up to join the party. I could have a romantic night with flowers and chocolate and kisses. Secret smiles would be shared and hands would be held. It could have happened to me!

_I'm horrible in situations when somebody is confessing to me, _I decided. _I need to add that to my list._

My door cracked open and I peeked out from under my covers to see my dad smiling at me from the threshold.

"Another night in, Kiddo?"

"Yep," I nodded, trying to sound okay about it. I hate appearing to be the weak one in a house of guys. I didn't want to be looked down on in any way because I was mourning over the fact that I have never gotten to have a date on Valentine's Day. "It doesn't matter though. I'm not into the whole holiday anyways."

"Sango..."

"I'm fine Dad," I assured him, but he came into my room anyways. "Seriously, I'm good. You need to hurry up and take Kohaku to whoever's house because he's trying to be a gentleman and he doesn't want to be late."

"Sango," Dad started as he sat down on the edge of my bed. "You're a girl and I understand if you get upset about not having a date."

"Dad," I groaned, sitting up to look him in the eyes. "I _don't _need a date." Constant failure in having a Valentine's date to the Valentine's dance is what made me such a cynic. "I'm going to be absolutely fine."

"I just want you to know that I understand if you get upset. You don't have to be tough all the time."

I rolled my eyes, but I did appreciate my dad for trying.

"Dad," I called out to him as he headed for the door. He looked back at me and I looked down at my comforter, picking at a loose thread. "Valentine's Day sucks."

My dad looked confused, but he tried to smile through it anyways. He must think I'm PMSing or something.

"It gets better, Kiddo." He smiled at me and started closing my door. "I promise."

I hate it when he calls me Kiddo.

* * *

It was nearing 10:00 and I had just finished_ Say Anything_ (the ultimate love story because whenever somebody is trying to make a big romantic gesture they go to holding a boom box over their head) when the doorbell rang. Only a few people would show up this late at night, but Miroku dressed in a tux with his hair gelled back was never one of them.

"Miroku?"

"The name's Bond," Miroku said in a deep voice. He slid his sunglasses down on the bridge of his nose a bit so I could see him looking into my eyes. "James Bond."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I was being hostile even though I didn't want to be.

"I'm here to take you to a dance, what's it look like I'm doing?"

"Being an idiot." _What _am I doing! He's here, he's giving me another shot, and I'm blowing it all over again! "It's a famous _couples _dance. James Bond rode solo."

"Not exactly true. He always did have a hot lady with him." Miroku smiled at me and I blushed. Dammit, I am wearing sweats and last year's team basketball shirts. I come in dead last when it comes to sex appeal. "I figured you could be one of my sexy lovers tonight."

"Just for tonight?" Did that seriously just come out of my mouth?

"Well, if all goes according to plan we can make this a permanent thing." Miroku smirked at me. "We all need to settle down one day, right?"

"So let me get this straight." I looked at Miroku with mild suspicion. "You're asking me out after I completely blew you off tonight at work? Are you really that stupid?" Fuck, fuck, _fuck! _I'm screwing this up again!

"Ah, well, I was trying to be optimistic and I was hoping you were just in shock earlier, but I guess I was wrong and—"

"No, you were right," I hurried on to assure him. "It's just... um..." I didn't really have any excuses, but I felt like I should. I mean, I couldn't be getting asked out on Valentine's. I'm fucking cursed! I, Sango Tanaka, am not supposed to be asked out on Valentine's. I'm not supposed to be asked out at all.

"Alright, I'm just going to come out and ask you already," Miroku started, sliding his shades up on his head. "Are you a lesbian?"

"No!" I shouted, punching him in the shoulder. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"It's just that you're, like, _really_ against going out with guys and I just had to ask. Or maybe it's just that you're against going out with me and—"

"I just can't see why you'd ask me out," I confessed, hating myself for appearing weak and vulnerable. "I mean, _nobody_ at school bothers even giving me a second glance, but then you come up here and ask me out. It's a little mind boggling. I mean, I have a whole list of reasons why I don't get dates and to suddenly have a really hot guy ask me out is—"

"Ten reasons why Sango Tanaka deserves a Valentine," Miroku cut me off, pulling a sheet of paper out of the inside of his jacket. He unfolded it and cleared his throat. "One, she is awesome, simple as that. Two, she's gorgeous; she has amazing eyes, an amazing smile, and nice, long hair. Three, she stands up for what she believes in. Four, she makes me laugh. Five, she is herself when she's around me. Six, she's not afraid to tell people the truth. Seven, she _looks _like she will be a great kisser." Miroku winked at me and I bit down on my lip to keep from gasping. "Eight, she knows what she wants and she goes after it. Nine, she's one of my best friends. And ten, I like her and that's all that really matters." Miroku folded the sheet back up and slid it back into his jacket.

"Miroku..."

"I don't get why you'd make a list of negative things when the positive things about you outweigh the negative by so much." He took a step closer to me and took my hand. Holy shit, am I tearing up right now? "Sango," he said, looking me right in the eyes. "Will you be my Valentine?"

I shook my head. "That is _so _cheesy."

"I think you like cheesy scenes more than you let on." Miroku smiled at me. "I can see you watching _Say Anything_ through your front window." I gaped at him. "You should try closing your blinds from now on."

"Oh God." I covered my face with my hands.

"You know, I really like this soft side of you that you don't show people." Miroku pulled my hands away from my face. "It's really quite endearing."

"Yes," I mumbled, my face as red as a tomato. "Yes, I'll be your Valentine." I looked up at Miroku and he was beaming down at me. "Stop smiling so much. You're creeping me out."

"You know you love it," Miroku teased, wrapping an arm around my waist and at the same time I wanted to run away, I wanted him to pull me as close as possible. He pulled me in flush against his chest. "I have to ask you something else."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his and his arms circled around my waist completely, keeping me in place. When I pulled back Miroku's eyes were shining and I think my own cheeks were about to break with how hard I was smiling.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"So I get twenty dollars from all three of you," Ayame claimed, holding her hand out to Rin, Kagome, and Kouga who had all taken part in the bet. "That's right, cough it up. You guys don't know the strength of Cupid's arrow."

"Yeah, well I was counting on the strength of Sango's cynicism to hold up for a little bit longer." Rin sighed as she placed her money in Ayame's waiting hand.

"I can't believe you guys placed a bet on this," I mumbled shaking my head. They had all decided to place bets on when Miroku and I were going to get together and Ayame chose to stick with the spirit of Valentine's Day and she won.

"Bets make waiting for the obvious to happen all the more interesting," Kagome explained. She was dressed as Juliet in a gorgeous old timey dress. When Inuyasha finally realized that other guys would see Kagome in her Jasmine costume, he immediately tossed that out of their choices. "We all knew you two were going to get together."

"But you could of waited for another month," Kouga huffed, searching his pockets for change to finish paying off his girlfriend. "I don't have it Ayame."

"You're going to have to pay up, Kouga."

"Maybe I can pay you back in sexual favors?" Kouga asked, raising his brows suggestively and Kagome pretended to gag herself.

"I want my twenty bucks in cash," Ayame said without even batting an eye.

"Ayame..."

"Excuse me, ma' am, but may I steal you away for a second?"

I turned to face Miroku, smiling as he took my hand in his and led me out into the middle of the dance floor.

"You saved me just in time."

"Did you have doubt in this agent?" Miroku widened his eyes like he was shocked and I laughed lightly into his neck. "James Bond will always get the job done."

"Hands on the waist," I warned Miroku when I felt his hands start to wander a bit.

"I guess we'll have to progress to that part of our relationship then," Miroku sighed. I rested my head on his shoulder as we began to sway to the music. "You smell really good."

"What are you, a dog?" I looked up at him and smiled before closing my eyes. "You smell better."

We swayed in time with the music, not moving enough for it to be called dancing, but it was enough for me. I was holding on to Miroku and he held me flush against his chest, his breath tickling my neck every time he exhaled. It was what I had always wanted.

The slow song ended and it was replaced with a fast moving beat and the few people who sat the slow song out swarmed the dance floor. Miroku pulled me over to where my friends were dancing in a large group and spun me around once under his arm.

"Is Valentine's Day still a stupid holiday?" He asked.

I stole a kiss from him and smiled at his goofy grin.

"It's my favorite."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Looking back at this I realized that this story was sort of inspired by my own opinions of Valentine's Day. Of course, I'm not really interested in any of the guys at my school because they just don't cut it for me, but to be surrounded by people who are constantly going on and on about what they did over Valentine's weekend is going to be annoying today. And I am a diehard romantic without a romantic life(I'm still wating on my soulmate who will run into me while I'm carrying a bunch of books out of the library. It could have happened Friday but nobody ran into me and sent my 9 books crumbling to the floor). And I was drowned in homework this weekend. Anyways, I hope you liked this oneshot and don't forget to REVIEW!**_

_**And Happy Valentine's Day! For all those people who **_**do **_**have a special someone to share the day with.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_

**hanmajoerin (sarcastic, grumpy, and an almost cynic who has a bitchy side) + Sesshoumaru (cool, calm, and sexy with a bastard side) = PERFECT MATCH. EHarmony couldn't have done any better.**

**Sesshomaru + hanmajoerin = FOREVER! Ahaha, I hate that guy. Kind of.**

**~hanmajoerin **

**Yes, hanmajo does have quite the bitchy side. And she tortures Sesshoumaru. It's an unhealthy relationship.**

**~Kimiko888~**


End file.
